forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie Cavanagh
Full name: Magnolia Carey Hannigan Cavanagh Nicknames: Maggie, Lola, Molly Age: Actual age - 100; Immortal age - 20 Date of birth: April 15, 1912 Place of birth: Wexford County, Ireland Occupation: Student. Irish dancer. Grade: Junior Faction: Irish coven Background History: Maggie's early life was comfortably lower-middle class for the time. It was her and her parents in a small cottage, until her father left when she was ten. And though she would argue this next point, it is apparent that she never quite recovered from the loss. She is an only child and her parents fell out of love early into their relationship, thus coloring her perceptions of what it means to be in a fairytale romance, and she hardly ever saw her traveling salesman of a father anyway. When he would come home on occasion he would bring her a gift, something shiny, before wandering off once more and leaving Maggie and her mother to their own devices. Maggie's mother grew sullen and bitter although at first she had doted upon her little girl, clothing her in the prettiest of dresses and adorning her hair with colorful ribbons. Maggie's one true love has always been Irish dance, and after her father left she convinced her mother to move to a bigger town so she could go to a better dancing school there. Her mother took on extra work as a seamstress in order to afford the tuition. She was preoccupied a lot, and gradually Maggie learned to depend on herself and only herself. All of that changed when she met Neal, who swept her off of her feet and promised her the sun and the moon. Maggie would sneak out of her bedroom window late at night and they would go carousing around or find someplace secluded to, ahem, express their devotion. She even packed up and left her mother one day, so she and Neal could get a place of their own - no goodbyes in person, just a farewell note and a 'thanks, it's been real.' She was eighteen at the time. The relationship lasted two more years before Neal decided to pack up and leave, essentially shattering Maggie's world. She had no more family to speak of and no where else to go - she couldn't afford the flat on her lone dancer's salary - and so now she was homeless. Neal didn't seem to care. He met his end at the hands of Maggie, who severed the brake line to his car and washed her hands of the whole deal. Maggie wandered for a bit, living on the streets and trying to make her way to Dublin so she could audition for a bigger dance company, but all of that came to a halt when the anonymous vampire decided she didn't want to share her hiding space with Maggie. She had only been attempting to get warm under a bridge, and that was the end of that. Now she was in even more trouble and there was no way she could ever return home. Luckily, she found Siobhán and Liam soon after and they were welcoming. But Maggie's not exactly welcoming to anyone who isn't her family. She's been hurt so much she eventually grew numb to it all, and now she makes sure that she's always on the end doing the hurting - people need to learn anyway. But really, what makes her the most dangerous is her extreme inability to feel any sort of guilt whatsoever for her actions. Family/Connections: Siobhán McLoughlin (coven member) Liam Cavanagh (adoptive brother) Christopher Hannigan (father; deceased) Máire McDermott (mother; deceased) Powers Basic vampire skills. Life force; can infuse objects or people with life force (similar to telekinesis) or can drain life force from people or objects. OOC Info Player: Kim PB: Barbara Meier Journal: eloquently_new